narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Toshiro Terumī
Toshiro Terumī (てるみトシロ, Terumii Toshiro) was a shinobi ranked jōnin of Kirigakure. Toshiro was the first rightful leader of the clan that turned down the leadership of the clan to marry a woman who was not part of it. He was the counselor of the tenth leader but cared and loved the clan as he was the leader. He was the husband of Tomoe and father of Mei and Kasumi. Background Due to the rigorous training he underwent from age four, Toshiro was known to be the most powerful shinobi of the Terumī clan and became more or less famous during the Third Shinobi World War. Everybody thought he was going to be the best leader the clan has ever had but he surprised them all by marring Tomoe, a woman who not only was not part of the clan but wasn't even born in Kirigakure. Because of this, his father Katashi deprived him of his hereditary rights and named Toshiro's bother, Mitsuo leader of the clan. Toshiro wasn't angry because this allowed him to have a normal life with Tomoe and soon enough Mei was born. However, he wasn't oblivious of the burden imposed on the shoulders of his brother and he did everything possible to assist him in the affairs of the clan. While Tomoe was pregnant with their second child, she got ill and had to decide between interrupting pregnancy and live or give birth to her daughter and die. This put Toshiro in a very uncomfortable situation since he was not able to help her with this decision. When Tomoe passed away he started to die by inches and he was never the same after that. Personality Toshiro is a very honest man, with himself and with others. He's known to be a loyal friend. As a shinobi he is fearless, bold and creative. He used to be very kind and loving with his family and friends. He loved Tomoe enough to decline the leadership of the clan and found happiness by her side. He was very romantic and caring, and often used to buy small presents for his wife. When Mei was born, he defined himself as the proudest father ever and spent all his free time with her. Later on he supported his wife when she persuaded Sanae to train Mei as a pure Terumī, because he was sure his little girl has the potential to become an amazing shinobi. After the birth of Kasumi and Tomoe's funaral he didn't smile too much. Toshiro became a man of few words and wasn't always able to express himself properly. He locked himself away, became cold and distant with his daughters and talk to them using short phrases. When he was at home, he seemed to be always thoughtful, distracted and depressed. He spent Kasumi's birthdays in the graveyard, putting flowers on Tomoe's grave. Appearance Toshiro is a tall man and has an athletic body type.Overall Toshiro has a very Terumī look: he has long messy and spiky hair which is tied back on a low ponytail that grew over the time; dark green eyes, and the years gave him wrinkles under his eyes, his eyebrows are thick. On his last days his hair started to become white. His beard was growing constantly. He prefers to wear traditional clothes when he's at home and during his missions he wears the typical Kirigakure outfit. He used to blush constantly when Tomoe was near and never took off the necklace she gave him as a gift on one of his birthdays. Abilities As most people in his family he possed the Lava Release which allowed him to manage a liquid state of lava. He is also very talented with Water Release, element both of his daughters inherit. When he has to fight he does it spontaneously, his creativity usually surprises his enemy. He was an innate leader who knew how to take advantage of his father's strategies. Toshiro was physically strong and, even under pressure, could make important decisions. He was also very brave since he did not hesitate to sacrifice himself for the team. Toshiro was a key factor when Kirigakure repelled the attack of Kaguya clan since he lead the team who finally annihilated them. He is considered the most powerful shinobi from the Terumī clan, being Sen the second and Mitsuo the third. Trivia *Toshiro (俊朗) can be translated as "bright genious". *He never stopped loving Tomoe, even though she died sixteen years before he did. *Toshiro believed that regardless of how pure their blood is, every Terumī can shine. *He even agreed to die in order to protect the clan. Quotes (To Katashi about Tomoe) "I'm not sorry father. I deeply love our family but don't make me choose between the clan or her, you don't want to hear the answer to that." (To Tomoe about Mei) "Only you could give birth to such a beautiful girl." (To Sanae about Mei) "Given the opportunity, every Terumī can shine. Please train her." (To Kasumi) "Being talented isn't enough. In order to change potencial into power hard work is needed." (To Sanae and Mitsuo about his daughters) "...I understand what this means but it changes nothing. Kasumi was, is and always will be my pride but Mei... Mei was, is and will always be my joy." Reference All rights reserved to Misffits. Category:Original Character Category:Kirigakure Category:DRAFT